LOGIKA
by RizkyKey
Summary: Renungan seorang Lee Fletcher, Konselor Kepala dari kabin Apollo. Kedatangan Ayahnya yang membuka segalanya, bahwa tak selamanya semua tergantung Logika. / Lee Fletcher x Apollo x Will Solace. Family - Friendship! Set : The Battle of the Labyrinth . Judul agak gak nyambung sama isi.


**LOGIKA**

**.**

**.**

Lee Fletcher menghela napas. Dia kini tengah memandang ribuan bintang yang terang benderang di langit luas. Udara malam yang segar membuat dirinya merasa, nyaman.

Busurnya kini dia letakan di sampingnya. Rambut pirang kecokelatannya kini berkibar-kibar tertiup angin malam. Dia mampu melihat rasi bintang Hydra dengan jelas.

Kenyataan bahwa kini dia tengah ditemani busurnya membuatnya rileks. Dia bersyukur menjadi anak dari Dewa Memanah. Meski kenyataan bahwa ayahnya Dewa Puisi, nah itu yang dia kurang suka.

Apollo bahkan terlalu puitis untuk anak-anaknya sendiri. Tapi dia tetap suka ayahnya. Ayahnya Dewa yang hebat. Keren lagi. Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatnya nyengir lebar di bawah sorotan sinar matahari. Perpindahan kekuasaan Helios ke dirinya membuatnya kini menjadi Dewa Matahari kedua. Lee tak pernah berharap ada Dewa Matahari ketiga.

Sekaleng minuman isotonik membuatnya lega. Dia butuh istirahat setelah menyusun banyak rencana penyergapan untuk Titan sendiri.

Dia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang kini sedang mengenakan gelang kain dengan hiasan Matahari, Busur, Lyre, Pohon _Ambrosia _dan perkamen. Semua lambang Dewa Apollo.

"Ayah,"Lee mengusap bandul Matahari keemasan itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Jika aku akan mati di pertempuran ini, aku siap."

Matahari itu menatap bisu Lee. Lee tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus bandul busur yang berada tepat di samping Matahari.

"Aku harap aku tidak meninggalkan mereka, teman satu kabinku dengan sia-sia."Mata birunya berkaca-kaca. "Atau bahkan Perkemahan ini. Aku akan merindukan acara 'Bertengkar dengan Kabin Ares'."

Pipi Lee merona pucat karena kedinginan. Dia beralih ke lambang Lyre. "Musik, kuharap masih banyak yang bisa mengingat itu Ayah,"Lee menggigit bibirnya. "Para satir. Grover bisa memainkan musik Alam Liar. Meski aku tidak terlalu lihai akan hal itu, aku tetap jago dari anak mana pun, Ayah."

Lee menarik napas. Segalanya terasa di luar logika. Berbicara dengan gelang sendiri, _well _itu bukanlah tindakan waras yang biasa dilakukan manusia fana. Tapi Lee tetap melanjutkannya. Logikanya seakan macet, dan hasratnya mengontrol sepenuhnya.

"Ah, pohon ini,"Dia tersenyum ke lambang _Ambrosia_. "_Ambrosia _sangat berguna dalam menyembuhkan para Demigod. Kau memang Dewa Penyenbuh, Ayah. Aku bangga bisa menjadi anakmu."Dia tergelak singkat. "Anak-anak Apollo akan sangat sibuk bila di pertempuran. Berlari sana-sini sambil menyembuhkan luka para Demigod sambil tak lupa tugas mereka sebagai pemanah terbaik di Perkemahan."

Lalu lambang terakhir, Perkamen. "Puisi kutukan,"Lee tiba-tiba teringat saat itu. Saat dia sedang dikejar seorang anak Ares bernama Geon Hawthone. Lee mengutuk-ngutuk dengan puisi yang magis. Seketika dirinya menjadi dramatis seperti Ayahnya, dan Lee bersyukur dia tidak membuat _haiku _macam Ayahnya.

Lee menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya. Segalanya terasa sulit di sini. Oke, menjadi seorang Blasteran memang _sulit_. Tapi bukan berarti _tidak _menyenangkan.

Lee melepas gelang itu. Dia meremas kuat gelang itu lalu mengecupnya dalam genggaman tangannya. "Aku menyanyangimu Ayah. Kuharap Ibu bisa mendengarnya juga. Aku menyanyangimu Ibu."

Pertama tak terjadi apa-apa, dan Lee juga tidak mengharapkan akan terjadi sesuatu. Semenit kemudian, sinar lampu sebuah mobil menyala terang dari kejauhan. Lee memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah mobil Maserati Spyder kini berada di hadapannya. Logamnya dingin, tapi tidak menghilangkan kilap cerahnya sekalipun ini malam hari.

Pengemudinya turun. Dia adalah remaja berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun dengan rambut pirang yang sama seperti Lee dan mata biru terang. Dia menggunakan _T-Shirt _berwarna kuning cerah dan _jeans_. Sepatunya, kelihatannya merek Nevada. Dia nyengir, dan dia nyaris membutakan Lee dengan sinar dari giginya.

"Hai anakku!"Sapanya riang.

Mungkin sedikit aneh seorang remaja memanggil remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan sebutan 'anakku', tapi memang pada aslinya, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu memang anaknya.

Lee segera bersujud di hadapannya. "Ayah."

Apollo mengibaskan tangannya. "Ini aku Nak. Kudengar kau curhat dengan busurmu."

Lee merona. "Aku tidak curhat Yah,"Elaknya. "Dan juga tidak dengan busur."

Apollo menatap Lee dengan tatapan jenaka. "Asal kau tahu, Hermes baru saja memberitahuku tentang apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Tidak usah malu Nak. Kau berbicara pada _gelangku_."

Lee merasa tersinggung. "Bukan gelangmu Yah. Tapi _gelangku_. Kau kan yang memberikannya padaku musim panas yang lalu."

Apollo menepuk dahinya. "Ah iya Nak, aku lupa,"Dia kini menatap tajam Lee. "Dengar Lee, segalanya memang terlihat tidak logis saat aku memanggilmu 'Nak'. Tapi bagaimana pun, aku Ayahmu dan aku lebih tua bermilyar-milyar tahun darimu."

"Aku tahu Yah!"Lee mendengus. "Ayah ke sini cuma untuk memberitahu itu?!"

"Bukan,"Apollo menggeleng. "Ini masalahmu. Aku akan mengadakan sesi 'Ayah dan Anak."Apollo nyengir.

Lee mengenggam kuat busurnya. "Ayah, kurasa semua rencanaku untuk penyerbuan Labirin sudah siap. Dua belas anak-anak Ayah sudah kuatur. Tim Medis juga. Beberapa anak yang belum ditentukan seperti Kleona Huggend siap menjadi Pemanah tambahan. Dia cukup lihai dalam memanah. Dan beberapa anak Aphrodite seperti Luciana Treft juga siap menjadi Tim Medis tambahan. Busur sudah diperbarui. Aku meminta tolong Beckendrof untuk membuat mata anak panah campuran dari tujuh puluh persen perunggu langit dan sisanya adalah baja."

Apollo mengangguk-ngangguk. "Brilliant,"Desisnya. "Dengar Lee, Titan memang akan sukar dikalahkan. Tapi lihat, kita punya banyak pejuang! Kita harus berusaha! Pekemah berjumblah banyak. Aku akan menghubungi Artemis, kali-kali kalau kalian kekurangan pasukan, dia bisa menolong dengan Pemburunya."

Lee tersenyum cerah. "Seorang Putri Zeus adalah Pemburu Artemis, Ayah!"Mata Lee kini berbinar.

"Aku tahu. Thalia Grace kan?!"Apollo mengibaskan tangannya.

"Dan dengar satu hal lagi Putraku. Bila kau gugur dalam pertarungan, pergantian Konselor Kepala harus dilaksanakan. Pilihlah seseorang yang benar-benar kau percaya, dan berikan gelang itu padanya."

Lee menatap gelangnya. "Aku punya perasaan _pasti gugur_, Ayah. Tapi aku tidak takut."

Apollo nyengir. "Itu baru anak Ayah! Nah sekarang, Ayah rasa kau harus memutuskan siapa yang _layak _meneruskanmu."

Lee memejamkan matanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. "Gak bisa diterima logika. Bukankah seharusnya Dean Swatre?! Kenapa dalam bayanganku adalah… Will Solace?!"

Apollo menjentikan jarinya. "Bukan melalui otak, Lee. Tapi dari _hati_. Biarkan logika sejenak tak digunakan. Siapa yang menurutmu paling pantas. Will, dia cukup hebat. Dia sedikit mirip ibunya. Dia Penyembuh ulung dan pemain suling."

Lee terdiam. _Biarkan Logika sejenak tak dilupakan_.

Apollo nyengir kembali. "Kurasa aku harus kembali Nak. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Sebelum Lee bisa berkata-kata lagi, mobil Maserati Spyder itu memacu, dan kemudian hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Will Solace-lah Konselor Kepala berikutnya."Lee memejamkan mata.

"Kau memanggilku Lee?!"

Lee menoleh. Seorang Will Solace kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"_Well_, seorang Konselor Kepala melanggar jam malam dan membuat teman sekabinnya kalang kabut mencarinya,"Will menatap bintang-bintang di langit. "Apa maksudmu aku Konselor Kepala berikutnya?!"

Lee membuka genggaman tangan Will dan menaruh gelang itu di sana. "Itu gelang untuk Konselor Kepala kabin Apollo. Aku punya firasat tak baik saat pertempuran. Kuharap kau bisa meneruskan jejakku setelah aku… Gugur."

Tak ada penolakan dari Will. Dia hanya terdiam. Perlahan, dia mengenakan gelang itu dan segera memeluk Lee Fletcher. Pelukan pertama yang Will berikan untuk Lee Fletcher, seorang Konselor Kepala yang akan gugur di medan Perang.

* * *

**N.B : **Kuharap ada yang mau baca ^^ soalnya ceritanya rada absturd dan gak nyambung sama judul... Key suka banget sama sosok Lee Fletcher yang keren dan meninggal menjadi pahlawan (Yang dia mati pas para Titan masuk lewat pintu Labirin Daedalus yang ada di Kepalan Zeus. Penyergapan di Perkemahan Blasteran itu lho.) . Semenjak itu yang gantiin Will Solace kan?! Inget gak yang pas di The Lost Hero, di mana Will Solace nunjukin seluruh isi Perkemahan Blasteran dan masuk ke kabin Hephaestus.

Key gak tahu gambaran anak-anak Apollo kayak gimana, jadi Key buat saja kayak gini; Berambut pirang, mata biru, tinggi dan (yang ini wajib) jago memanah. Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus. Soalnya ini proyek sejam doang :D

**KEY**


End file.
